


Kabe-Do's and Kabe-Don'ts

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, kabedons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: Ueki snickered. “Face it, Itaya, your dreams of being a shoujo romance protagonist will never come true.”Uenoyama struggled not to laugh.It’s mean to laugh at the romantic plights of your friends when you can’t even tell them you’re dating someone,he reminded himself.“That’s so rude, Ueki!” Itaya said. “I bet you’d change your mind real quick if it happened to you.”“Then try it.”Uenoyama and his friends attempt to master the fabled kabe-don.
Relationships: Itaya Shougo & Ueki Ryou & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 243





	Kabe-Do's and Kabe-Don'ts

Uenoyama wasn’t sure how they had gotten onto this topic. The last class, art class, had just ended, and Ueki and Itaya had been arguing about the merits of various romantic moves for the last ten minutes. 

“I’m just saying, a kabe-don looks cool in a manga, but I bet it doesn’t work nearly as well in real life,” Ueki argued, putting away his poorly rendered drawing of what appeared to be a box with legs and a cat head and was supposed to be a horse. “The girl you do that to could smell your onion breath or your stinky pits.”

Itaya made an over-exaggerated offended noise. “So vulgar! It’s all about confidence, and showing your assertive side!”

“That seems like it would be more aggressive than assertive,” Uenoyama muttered as he laid his head back down on the table. 

“You shut it, Uenoyama! I know you were asleep for at least half this conversation!” Itaya screeched. It was true, now that Uenoyama spent his lunch breaks teaching Mafuyu guitar, he tended to finish his art assignments quickly and nap the rest of class. 

Ueki snickered. “Face it, Itaya, your dreams of being a shoujo romance protagonist will never come true.”

Uenoyama struggled not to laugh.  _ It’s mean to laugh at the romantic plights of your friends when you can’t even tell them you’re dating someone _ , he reminded himself. 

“That’s so rude, Ueki!” Itaya said. “I bet you’d change your mind real quick if it happened to you.”

“Then try it.”

Uenoyama and Itaya both turned to stare at Ueki for a moment. Ueki put down his bag and positioned himself so he was leaning against the classroom wall. Smirking, he gestured for Itaya to come over. “Unless you don’t think you can do it.”

Itaya looked mildly alarmed for a moment. “Wait-really? Uh, ok.” 

He walked up to Ueki, hesitated a moment, then put his hand on the wall next to Ueki’s head. “Ueki,” he said, struggling not to laugh. “Your eyes are really pre-pfft-tty-” 

Itaya burst into laughter, backing away. “Ok yeah, I can’t do it.”

“Called it.” Ueki sounded way too smug.

Despite himself, Uenoyama was getting drawn into the discussion. “It doesn’t really count if you can’t even finish it, right? You probably need to have a more serious personality to succeed.”

Itaya nodded at him. “Uenoyama has a point. You should try it, Ueki.”

“Eh? Do I have to?”

“We’ll all take a turn!” Itaya suggested. “You try it on Uenoyama, then he’ll try it on me!”

Ueki rolled his eyes. “And if none of us succeed, then we’ll agree that the kabe-don just doesn’t work like it does in the manga.”

“Deal.” Itaya turned to point at Uenoyama. “Oi! You get your lazy butt over to the wall so Ueki can try.”

Uenoyama sighed loudly but didn’t complain. He had brought this upon himself, after all, and he was finding himself curious as well. He walked over and stood against the wall, arms crossed. 

Ueki approached him, and slapped his hand against the wall with a soft thud that Uenoyama could hear, but doubted anyone else could. Ueki stared him in the eyes, and said “Hey,” in the lowest, gruffest tone he could manage.

A beat passed. 

Uenoyama frowned. “That’s it?”

“Uhh. Yeah.” Ueki kept staring for a few more seconds before giving the whole attempt up as a lost cause.

“You didn’t even try!” Itaya said, pointing an accusing finger at Ueki, who raised his hands up in surrender as a response. 

“I did try,” he said. “It just didn’t work.”

“You’ve got to say  _ something _ other than just ‘hey’!” Itaya argued. 

Uenoyama peeled away from the wall, rolling his wrists in preparation. As Itaya continued to lecture Ueki, he approached, then without warning, suddenly pushed Itaya against the window. He solidly slapped both hands on the window on either side of Itaya’s head.

“-oh.” Itaya finished quietly, eyes wide. 

Uenoyama smirked darkly, his sneak attack having worked. He opened his mouth to speak, then suddenly closed it. 

Itaya stared at him, the expression on his face going from surprise to confusion. 

“Uhhhh...” Uenoyama floundered, trying to come up with something to say to Itaya that wouldn’t sound stupid. The atmosphere he had created quickly evaporated, leaving only awkwardness in its place. “I, uh, like your... hair.”

The devastating disappointment on Itaya’s face almost made Uenoyama actually feel bad. But not as much as Ueki’s loud cackling. 

Uenoyama turned his head to glare at Ueki. “Shut up! It’s not that funny!”

Itaya let out a snort, then full on laughter. Apparently he recovered from crushing disappointment quickly. “Ue, I’m hurt. Was that the best compliment you could come up with for me?”

“Aww man, I almost thought you had it for a moment!” Ueki said. “But then you opened your mouth and ruined it.”

“Neither of you are funny, I hope you know that,” Uenoyama said. 

“What are you guys doing?”

All three boys turned to the classroom door at the familiar voice. Mafuyu stood in the hallway, leaning in to watch them curiously. 

Uenoyama suddenly realized the position he was in and hastily stepped away from Itaya. 

“We were doing science!” Itaya cheerfully replied. “Trying to see if the fabled kabe-don is really a romantic gesture or not. Ue here almost had it, but he stumbled at the finish line!”

“We all tried it,” Uenoyama added in. “Itaya couldn’t get the words out without laughing, and Ueki just kind of stood there and stared awkwardly.”

“Oi,” Ueki said. “You didn’t do any better than me!”

Itaya slapped Ueki on the back. “Maybe not, but he did have the physical part of it down. I think it really is possible, we just don’t have enough EXP for it.”

“No! We agreed that if none of us could do it, then it wouldn’t work! Don’t go changing your mind now!”

Mafuyu entered the classroom. Uenoyama had all of 3 seconds to think,  _ huh, usually he doesn’t come in here, I usually meet him in the hall _ , before Mafuyu was suddenly far too close to him, the intense look in his eyes causing Uenoyama to step back before he realized what he was doing. 

Uenoyama’s back hit the window. 

Mafuyu didn’t smack the window, exactly. But when his hand came down next to Uenoyama’s head, it made a sound that seemed to ring inside his head. 

Uenoyama stared at Mafuyu, wide-eyed. He could feel his heartbeat suddenly jump. Mafuyu’s expressions were usually hard to read, but now he looked like he was piercing straight into his soul. 

Uenoyama had always found his boyfriend attractive. But in that moment he suddenly came to the realization that Mafuyu was  _ hot _ . His mouth went dry and he felt his face flush red. 

“Uenoyama,” Mafuyu said, his voice near a whisper. “You look really cute when you blush.”

Uenoyama couldn’t move. No, that wasn’t right- even if he could move, he wouldn’t want to. In that moment he wished it was just the two of them in that room. Gods, he really wanted to kiss Mafuyu right now. 

Someone whistled. Distantly, through the blood rushing past his ears, he heard Itaya crow, “That was  _ perfect!  _ Sato, you did it!”

“Does that really count, though?” Ueki asked. “I mean, it’s  _ Sato _ . He doesn’t work by the same rules as us mortals.”

Uenoyama could have cheerfully murdered the both of them for ending that moment. He definitely would if that would leave him and Mafuyu alone. 

A tug on his sleeve caught his attention. Mafuyu had backed away to a respectable distance, though he was still close. “Let’s go,” Mafuyu said. “You said you were going to teach me the riff from that song you played yesterday.”

Was Mafuyu a mindreader? Uenoyama quickly agreed, and soon they were hidden away in the stairwell behind the gym that they always went to.  _ Alone _ , his brain reminded him. 

He shoved that thought away. Did Mafuyu actually want to practice guitar with him? Or did he also feel that fire inside him?

“You know, if you keep doing things like that, you’ll make me give us away,” Uenoyama said. 

Mafuyu looked amused. “Yes, Uenoyama isn’t good at keeping his expressions hidden.”

“Hey! How am I supposed to keep cool when you do  _ that _ to me?!”

Mafuyu laughed, a rare breathy chuckle that made Uenoyama’s heart skip a beat (and seriously, why did it keep doing that?), and reached towards him. His hair glowed in the sunlight streaming through the tall windows around them. He pulled Uenoyama into a gentle kiss, and Uenoyama responded eagerly, winding one arm around Mafuyu to tangle his hand in his hair. 

“By the way,” Mafuyu said as they pulled away. “You should probably stop pushing other boys into walls. I might get the wrong idea.”

“You shut it!”


End file.
